Fallen Cherry Blossoms
by Eternal Happiness
Summary: AU Natsu's father left unexpectedly when he was ten years old. Now seven years later, he's closed behind unbreakable walls he built himself. Now with Gray in the picture will these walls come crumbling down. Gratsu, OOC Natsu
1. The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL, SO YEA...**

Prologue

"Life is complicated don't you think? It's filled with people who believe it's black and white but the world is really a myriad of colors. Pale blues, passionate reds, earthy greens, sunset oranges. Maybe if people begun to open their eyes and run over to the life of fantasy and dreams they would begin to understand the true essence of life." Waves of water playfully tease the feet in front of them. Enticing them to come closer and play. A small tanned hand clutches onto his father's strong, sturdy hand giving him instant security.

"Papa? What does essence of life mean?" Ten-year-old onyx eyes look up at the man with utmost respect and curiosity. The child looks up at him but only appears as a black silhouette thanks to the sun. The father ruffles his son's soft pink hair.

"I can only hope such a thing is love." The child begins to giggle at the answer. The sun dips below the ocean giving the sky a glorious golden. The father picks up the small child into his arms, wiping away the sand that came with him.

"Come on Natsu, let's go home shall we?" The father begins walking up the beach walking up sandy beach with his now-tired son in his arms. When the two arrive home the father tucked him away in his bed as the little one, known as Natsu, drifted off into his respective dreamland. Closing the door behind him with only a soft 'click' to be heard, he turns away to his room and begun packing a suitcase. The father never felt more content with his life but he had matters to attend to, if he wanted his son to live a normal, jubilant life. So with great sorrow and malice in his heart the father left his child behind as he vanished into the night.

That was the last time Natsu ever saw his father.

~Time Skip~

Seven years later Natsu Dragneel has turned into a timid, introverted teenager that bursts into tears every time someone talked to him. Is this what his father really wanted from his life? To live in a constant state of fear, from his malicious foster parents. Not to mention the torpid bullies that chased him down like a helpless animal. Ah~ life was a pedestrian colour of grey for Natsu.

But the tides can change. May it be the winds or the set of the moon. His came through the icy presence known as Gray.

* * *

This thing called life… Most nights I lay here on my bed contemplating the very idea of it. Just when my fingers finally grasp the concept, a beer bottle crashing against the tiled floor or the incessant yelling interrupts my thoughts, then the thoughts slip through my fingers like smoke. Leaving me at square one once more.

Tonight is one of those nights.

My homework lays in a neat pile filled with my correct answers. My left arm dangles off the bed, swaying slightly, while my eyes follow the circular path of ceiling fan. Shouts rise from my air vent that lays in the corner. If my hunch is correct, which it usually is, Lucy just got home from partying at Loke's. Which cause the fights that filter through my air vents. Ever since my "parents" brought Lucy home, four years ago, she's felt the need to rebel. Like every other that lives on this suburb of ours. It's annoying really actually. Lucy is very kind-hearted deep down but she acts like those stuck-up blonde cheerleaders.

The silence around me brings me back to reality. Why is there no more yelling? Their bouts usually last another twenty minutes. As if Lucy heard my musings she bursts into my room, in her usual flamboyant style. God I wish I could have more confidence like her.

"That old drunk! How dare he say that I'll be a teen mom! Natsu do I look like I'll give 'it' to any guy that offers me a couple bucks?" Fully sitting up, my eyes travel down her appearance. Her blond hair was slightly teased, so it gave the idea she had a 'rough night.' The make-up around her cerulean eyes, made it look like she had cried earlier. Don't even get me started on the skimpy clothing she wore. In all honestly Lucy looked like she worked on Colfax*. Although my mouth was glued shut because I slightly enjoy living. Shaking my head, Lucy pulls me into one of her bone-crushing hugs, making me squeal in fear of the contact.

"Thanks Natsu, you can always make me feel better in the hell-hole." Lucy joins me on the bed, folding her legs under her so that she's sitting on her knees. My fingers fumble for my thick, black rimmed glasses, slipping my glasses onto my face. Lucy begins talking at a brisk pace.

"Okay! So while I was at Loke's party I met this guy and apparently the two are _best friends_! Who knew? Anyways the guy's name is Gray Fullbuster and he's a mega-hottie! Like on a scale of 1 to 10 he's at _least_ a fifteen! God he's so hot…" Laughing over Lucy's obsession with boys she gives me what's considered a death glare.

"I'm serious Natsu! Anyways Loke told me he's transferring schools! So he's totally going to be going to Fairy Tail. I'll introduce you to him tomorrow 'kay?" The blonde kisses me on the forehead and bids me good-night. As the door shuts behind her my heart races at full panic.

I'll have to talk to someone? What if I stutter? What if this Gray makes fun of me? Worst of all, what if I cry in front of him? My thoughts race a million miles a minute as my lights flicker off Cocooning myself within my blankets I try my best to lull myself to sleep.

* * *

Sunlight filters through my window alarming me that school is not too far away. Throwing my blankets to the side I have to force my feet to touch the carpeted floor. Why must my body be so restless? Walking, no more like trudging, my way over to the dresser. The reflection in the mirror mocks me. Dark circles loiter under my eyes, my naturally pink hair sticks out wildly. Releasing a breath, I didn't know I was holding, my striped gray and white shirt over my head, and struggle with my pant buttons.

"Natsu, hurry up! We're going to be late!" Running around in a frenzy I manage to get my glasses and slip on my converse. Shoving my homework into my backpack, stumbling down the stairs, narrowly falling onto my face. The angry blond drags me into one of her friend's car.

Erza genuinely is one of the few people who are nice to me. She protects me from the bullies and understands the situation with my foster parents. The recurring bruises, the fake excuses. My eyes gaze over to the mirror and our eyes meet. The vibrant red-head smiles at me and continues driving down the smooth road.

"Erza! Tell Natsu how hot Gray is!" Lucy clings onto the black of the leathery passenger seat and begins to shake her body vigorously.

"Natsu pay no attention to her obsessing. He's honestly an eight in my eyes. Not too impressive." Smiling thankfully at her she pulls into her parking spot. Erza happens to be the student council president so she gets her own parking spot. Turning her keys away from the ignition and steps out of the car. Her boots make a 'clicking' noise when she steps out of the car. Once my feet touch the asphalt Lucy takes me by the elbow and leads me to Loke's locker.

"Loke!" My sister starts waving madly and I cast my eyes to the tiled white floor. _Don't look them in the eye. Don't look them in the eye. Don't look them in the eye. _

"Lucy!" That's not Loke's voice… Is that Gray? "Who's the kid with you?"

"Oh this is my brother Natsu! Remember I told you I would introduce you two? Although he's kind of shy around others."

"Kind of shy? He's never spoken a word since we've known each other!" That's Loke's voice…

"How long have you've known each other?" God, he sounds amazing, just like Lucy said. Maybe I should look at him. My charcoal eyes peak through my bangs and my breath immediately catches in my throat. Cobalt eyes pierce through my very core, while his raven colored hair sweeps down his face, framing his face perfectly. My cheeks begin to flush and my eyes are cast down to the floor once again.

"About two years…"

"My god! Yo, Natsu can you even speak? Or are you just a mute?" Gray begins walking closer to me, pinning me against the lockers. My heart begins to pound and I can feel tears wetting the ends of my lashes. Clutching my books tightly in my arms, my body begins to tremble.

"Oi!" He places his cold hand on my shoulder and something snaps within me. Tears begin pouring down my face and my legs give out underneath me. Lucy rushes over to me and she pushes Gray off to the side.

"What the hell did you do to him!?" Loke shields me, so that he can't see how badly I'm trembling. Memories of abuse rush back to me like a river running over rocks at the edge of its bank.

"Don't… Touch me… Please…" Lucy pulls me into a soft hug as more words flow from my mouth. This point I'm spouting nonsense. "I didn't do anything… Forgive me…"

"God what is wrong with this kid?" Gray cranes his neck around Loke and looks at me with a disturbed look.

"Our parents, aren't very kind towards Natsu. Or me for that matter… Natsu gets the worse of it though…" She pulls me up, and begins steering me towards the nearest bathroom. The only safe place within this school, oh it my safe haven. It's where I can actually let the tears flow.

**(A/N) I know I said I was going to take a break but I got a brilliant idea for a Gratsu fanfiction and I got extremely excited. So let me know what you think? Should I continue?**

***It's a reference to what someone from my state would say about someone who looks like a prostitute . **


	2. Black Outs

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL AND I PROBABLY NEVER WILL!**

Lucy ushers me into the bathroom with Erza hot on her heels. The blonde shoves me into the handicapped stall as my fingers clamp down on my scarf for slight comfort while Erza rubs small circles into my back. My sister shuffles through her back for a box of _Reese's Pieces_ and shoves it into my hands. I know it sounds strange but candy has always pacified my nerves. It's what my father used to give me when I was upset. Shifty fingers mess with the tabs of the box while Erza laughs at my "slight" addiction to sugary foods.

"Natsu, would you like help with that?" Nodding solemnly she snatches the box from my hands and opens it slowly. Once the cardboard is back into my hands, the taste of peanut butter fills my mouth. Lucy pulls out a strip of cloth from her backpack and begins to clean the tears from my glasses. Placing them back on my face, both girls look at me in sympathy.

"Natsu, maybe we should skip first hour?" Shaking my head in protest I pull myself from the bathroom floor and wipe away the wetness from under my eyes. Shouldering my ragged backpack they two girls led me out of the bathroom. Only a couple of people are left in the halls, mostly people ditching or late. Erza walks with me to my first hour, that we share, while Lucy goes off on her own. She's lucky she has an off hour. The bell comes over the intercom as we take our seats. The teacher trudges in while she begins to write on the whiteboard.

"Okay class, we have a new student here so I want you to make him feel welcome." She turns to the door, "You may come in now." With my interest already gone, I shift through my backpack for my homework that is due today. All around me girls giggle while Erza nudges me with her elbow. Flinching slightly, I gaze through my bangs to see who the new student. Cobalt eyes sweep over the heads of uninteresting girls, until they stay on me. An impish smirk breaks out into his face, while a pink tinge breaks out on my cheeks.

"Hello, my name is Gray Fullbuster. I look forward to learning together." He flashes another smile causing all the girls to melt. Erza rests her hand on my knee reassuringly while I smile weakly. Whispers break out around Gray while the teacher directs him to the seat behind me and Erza. My heart begins to beat at a fast pace, why does this keep happening when Gray is around? Maybe it's because he reminds me of my foster-father? Their eyes… That cold iciness… It's the same, their eyes hurt me. During the rest of the class, I could feel the frigid stare burning into my back. Once the bell rings Erza tells me to find her at lunch. Smiling at her I begin to place papers into my backpack. Someone taps on my shoulder, turning I see Gray standing behind me with his arms crossed.

"Hey you're that Natsu kid right? Lucy's brother?" Nodding slowly, my eyes gaze over to the door hoping that he would leave me alone.

"What happened earlier, and seriously why won't you talk? Did your father cut out your tongue or something?" Charcoal eyes widen at his statement and my hands move over to my mouth. Pain spreads across my tongue and suddenly everything begins to slow down. Memories race through my mind while I trip on the table behind me.

"I want you to leave me alone. Your eyes… They are so much like his. I don't like it…" After regaining my breath, my head begins to clear causing me to realize I _actually _spoke a sentence to a complete stranger. A stranger than seems to have interest in me no less. With eyes wide my feet sprint out into the hall. I need my bathroom stall again…

* * *

Silently walking up the rotten wooden stairs, my breath catches in my throat in fear. _Please let him be asleep, _please _let him be asleep_. With my door in sight, air escapes from relief. Soundlessly closing my door behind me, I shuffle through my backpack for the homework assignments given throughout the day. The only way out of my foster parents house is a scholarship, thus hard days of homework and academics follow me when I get home. A lead pencil scratches answers on the paper while headphone blare music. As songs switch on my iPod nano a bottle crashes downstairs causing me to flinch. Turning down the volume I can hear the mumbling of a drunk in the kitchen. My fingers tremble as I turn the page in my Calculus textbook. Quickly checking to make sure that the door is locked, I continue on with my math homework.

About an hour later another bottle crashes against the wall in the hallway. Heavy footsteps pound against the floor, steadily getting closer towards my door. Pulling out my headphone I begin to shove everything under my bed. Lead fists pound against my door, closing my eyes I can't help but pray a little that Lucy comes home soon.

"Natsu! Unlock this door now, you ungrateful bastard child!" The silver doorknob juggles but it doesn't give way to the man. Maybe he doesn't remember that all he has to is apply pressure to the knob. My breathing begins to turn ragged as I search for my phone to call Lucy. Grabbing the phone from the mess under my bed, mute feet move to the closet and close the wooden door. Slowing my breathing, my fingers run over the buttons to text Lucy, Erza, anybody.

_He's drunk and at my door, please help me._ As the check mark appears the door gives away under his weight. The man stomps around my room looking for me, shouting curses and slurs at air. Once he nears the closet a smile breaks out on his face. The white closet door swings open and pain goes through my body as he yanks me out by my hair. Throwing against the other wall, all breath drains from my body.

"You useless, little piece of shit! How dare you hide from me?" His foot connects with my ribs, making me cry out in pain. This horrible excuse for a human being laughs than snarls as he kicks me once more.

"Did I say you can talk?" This time he grinds his shoe against my throat making it difficult to breathe. Tears begin to sprinkle my eyes as the pulsing pain runs through my body. After adding more pressure to my throat he kicks me in my abdomen once again making bile rise up in my throat. Silently crying the door downstairs slams shut but my "father" is too busy to notice such noises. My body is laid crumpled in one corner, taking this to his advantage he pulls me up by my throat and begins to choke me. Struggling against his grip, he only laughs at my struggle.

"You're so weak, no wonder your father left you." He spat, making my heart-break into a million piece. _No, my father loved me. You're wrong, so wrong. _Black spots float across my vision and my lungs beg for air. Abruptly as I'm about to black out, strong hands pull away this beast from me while Lucy runs over to my side making sure nothing broke again. Shouts continue and the slamming over doors is heard in my haze.

"Natsu! How many fingers am I holding up?" Not even bothered to answer her question my eyes wander over towards the person who stopped me from dying today. Raven hair sweeps down his face, while cobalt eyes stare at me worried. Coughing, I smile at him.

"Thank you…" Everything fades to black, once more.

**(A/N) Hello! Chapter for your faces. Tell me how it is, I've never written a Fairy Tail fan fiction so I'm writing in the dark here hahaha. Well I'm gonna promise you I'll update when I can, until then SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER!**


	3. The Knights of Natsu

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! LIKE NOT EVEN A LITTLE BIT**

Have you ever thought about the reason of why we are born? Sometimes it's the only thing that crosses my mind most nights. My existence seems to only exist for pain. Everyday I'm always in pain. Pain, which the words get caught on my tongue. Pain, that my 'father' gets pleasure from the cracking bones. Pain, from my uncertain feelings… Everything known to me is from pain. Slightly depressing way to look at life, but it's all I can think about sometimes. These ones that cause me pain and the ones that heal it.

One of my loving healers is Lucy, but already know of her. Not of her purpose. She was supposed to be the glue to a failing marriage. The one to blame when events take a turn for the worst. I believe that's the reason they adopted her. She was rebellious, she is one to blame when everything goes downhill. So far their logic has worked, what they didn't plan was her to fight back. To say no to my beatings, to the neglect. Usually after a beating she checks my wounds to make sure nothing is life threating. Even though I detest her ways, all she does is smile and say 'it's good practice.' The blonde wants to be a doctor, but being stuck in such an environment may not let her chase her dreams.

Erza Scarlet, one of the scariest people in the entire world. We met on the first day of high school two years ago. Some kids were making fun of me, already, and she stepped in when things began to get violent. Looking up with damp eyes she smiled and asked if I was hungry. Afterwards we got strawberry cake at a café she likes. It was pleasant, she didn't make me speak. Erza always wanted to know what I sounded like but she only got that chance after some bullies stolen my scarf. Unable to do anything I went to Erza and pointed the thief's out. After the fabric was placed safely in my hands words flowed out of my mouth in gratitude. 'Thank you, it is the only thing I have left from my father.' Ever since then Erza has been at my side beating up my bullies.

Then there's Gray. My mysterious knight in shining armor. I know nothing of him but the question is. Do I want to know him? Half of me does while the other half yells that he's dangerous. What is his purpose? I just don't understand…

* * *

The worst part of waking up after a beating is the aching. It's there to tell me I was beaten but that's all it is. A reminder. A reminder that I am weak, a reminder that nobody has use of me. Thoughts race through my mind as my elbows prop my body up. Looking around the familiarity of my room makes me feel at ease, but a presence brings the hairs on my neck stand. Cobalt eyes… Pulling the blanket up to my chin, he looks at me. Sympathy apparent in his eyes.

"You're awake." Thank you Captain Obvious. Nodding my head he gets out of the beanbag chair placed in the corner of the room.

"And you still won't talk to me. I guess it can't be helped…" My ears twitch is disbelief. Is he being nice to me…? Gray starts walking over towards my door only hesitating for a brief second.

"Lucy is getting some gas in my car. We are going to take you over to Erza's house. I guess grab your stuff." As his finger's grace over the door knob a squeak comes from the back of my throat. Panicking I grab a notebook from the nightstand and scribble on its surface. Handing it over to Gray I smile weakly and look down at my thumbs.

"Oh… No problem Natsu. Although it would be nice to hear you talk, and I want to apologize for earlier today at school. I'm not used to people not talking to me and I guess I got kind of aggravated." He smiles warmly and words form at the tip of my tongue.

"It's… okay…Speaking is… hard for me…" Closing my eyes, another miniature smile graces my lips. The raven moves closer to the bed and sets the notebook down.

"Why?" Of all the things to ask, he had to ask the one question I didn't want to answer. Reaching over to the notebook, but Gray's hand stops me midway.

"I want you to talk to me." Shaking my head 'no' but the teen shakes his head 'yes' mocking me. Glaring at him, huffing and crossing my arms I look over at the wall.

"Oi, Slanty eyes don't ignore me!" My eyes widen and look over at Gray and stick my tongue out at him. He takes immediate offense to my actions and tackles me down to the bed and pins my wrists above my head. Trying to wiggle my wrists out from under him, Gray tightens his grip.

"God you're stubborn. You would think you would be more willing…" A choking noise escapes my throat as the raven begins to straddle my chest. Taking a deep breath, words touch the tip of my tongue.

"It sounds like you are… trying to… take advantage of me…" It took a couple seconds for my words to register in the raven's mind but it was too late. Lucy walked in the room twirling keys on her index finger. As she watched the scene unfolding before her, she ripped Gray off of me and wrapped me in blankets. The blonde towers over teen and demands answers. They both yell at each other, causing me to laugh quietly. The two hear my laughter and glimpse over towards me. Covering my mouth with my hand I barrow into the blankets, effectively hiding myself.

"Come on Natsu, let's go. We don't want to keep Erza waiting." The blonde yanks all the blankets off of me and helps me out of bed. My ribs ache in protest but the pain wasn't as bad as it was before. Grabbing my duffel bag, I stuff in some T-shirts and a couple pairs of jeans as well as my toothbrush and hairbrush. Thinking about my homework, I ask Gray to get all of my textbooks and papers from out under my bed. Stuffing it into my backpack he looks at me like I'm an alien. Tilting my head to the side, my eyes question him.

"You're odd Natsu… You just got abused but you're worried about your math homework." He shakes his head, and grabs my backpack from his shoulder. We silently make it out towards Gray's car, and drive off. Silence fills the air, but I'm too tired to even care. Resting my head against the window the radio lulls me to sleep but not without hearing Lucy informing Gray about my homework.

"Natsu wants to run away, but the only way he can do that is with a scholarship. He's damaged Gray, he worries me. I'm afraid that he'll do something stupid to himself."

**(A/N) HOLY SHORT CHAPTER! At least it's over 1,000 words. OH something I have to address.**

**T****o the guest that reviewed, this is my first Fairy Tail fan fiction. I've written other ones, like D. Gray-Man. But thank you for telling me it's good. I have low confidence in my writing and I'm glad you liked it! **

**Another thing! I have a Facebook page, yaay! If you want to request any stories or read my rants about anime characters stop on by! The link is on my profile friends! **

**Uhmm other than that, nothing else has really come up. I'll try to update ASAP but no promises. I also have other stories to worry about. SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER! **


End file.
